herofandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Shido
"Go for it, Neptune! Crystal clear just like my heart, make a dash for the horizon!" Makoto Shido (獅堂まこと'', Shidō Makoto'') is the female protagonist in the anime. She also has an older brother named Kyoichi Shido. She is best friends with Kakeru Sakamaki and Sho Yamato. They are classmates at their school. Her Idaten Bike is Neptune. Appearance Makoto has brown eyes and black hair. She is usually seen with a black tank-top inside a purple denim jacket, a purple skirt and pink rubber shoes. Personality Makoto is kind, helpful and sensitive. She can be very moody at times. She can lose her temper, but tries to put everything right afterwards. She is at her best when fully determined to do something. Story She is a female MTB rider. She later realizes that her MTB blike is a legendary Idaten bike called Neptune. They were challenging a boy named Gabu Samejima to get the X-Zone (in their world) from him. She was taken to the real X-Zone and met her brother there. But Kyoichi Shido didn't tell her that he was her brother, and was here to protect her. She later finds her Neptune with the help of her brother who saved her because of the hallucination that she had in a cave. She dreamed that she was back home, with her parents and older brother. She mostly dreams about when Kyoichi was much more kinder to her. She had her first race in the same cave and discovers that her bike was an Idaten Bike with a gold emblem after cleaning her bike thoroughly. She later finds out that the man who always helped her and the others was her brother. It happened when they were in a snow storm and were challenged to an Idaten battle with Sho. She fell from a cliff and Kyoichi saved her, risking his own life. She saved the four kings from Gabu's scolding. She said that if we will fight with each other we will not be able to defeat team X. To this Gabu said your point is right, and you will definately say this because your brother is Team X's leader. It;s a strange thing, and I am feeling very frightened. Miss Yuki said to Gabu that if you don't want to help us you can go. She was locked in a cellar by Kyoichi when controlled by the dark emblem. Gabu was hungry and he and Makoto shared a bar of chocolate. Luckily, when the moonlight passed through the window, it turned out that Kyoichi wrote a way for Makoto to get out of the cellar when he was concious. He also wrote that he had set up a trap on the race track so that he wouldn't win so Sho could remove the dark emblem and that he wouldn't be under its possesion anymore. As soon as Makoto and Gabu got out of the cellar, Makoto told everyone about Kyoichi's plan. Since Sho was racing with Kyoichi, Koei, Arthur and Gabu helped her figure out where the trap might be and to help her save Kyoichi. It turns out that the trap was on the bridge, a cable which was disconnected by Kyoichi. At first, the hill was too steep and no one could ride up but then Gabu started making some kind of cliffs which made it easier for everyone to ride up. Makoto pulled the cable just in time to save Kyoichi which made him way in front of Sho but at the end, Sho won. When she asked Aurthur about Kyoichi, Aurthur said it will be better if you not ask about him. I will not be able to tell you because you are his sister. And Kyoichi will not want you to know anything about what's happening in Imperial island and that's why he is not coming in front of you. To this Makoto said that Kyoichi is her brother and she really miss him and wants to know everything about him. Aurthur asked her to return to X-city because he thought Makoto will not be able to cope with Team X. But Makoto said she will prove she is able to defeat her opponents , however dangerous they are. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Damsels Category:In Love Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Nurturer Category:Female Category:Neutral Good